The secret Dragon
by imadinosaw-rawr
Summary: Everything at St trinians is normal, but flash has a secret, a secret that could put them all at risk particularly Kelly. Kelly/Flash
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic, I know that Dragons can't be unknown according to the books but this is my version. I co wrote this with MissSpasticEnthuseastic :) Please review

* * *

He ran. As fast as he could, but the werewolf was so close to him now. He could hear the way it moved, the way it ran. So close, but he just smiled and laughed at the wolf's feeble attempted to kill him. The last of his kind, and he wasn't moving on. He turned, and in one movement was a werewolf too. A small growl escaped his lips. The two wolves faced one another before the frenzy begun.

* * *

Kelly's POV

I jumped up from my bed. A nightmare… again. I flopped back down and giggled lightly before running a hand though my hair. The nightmares have been getting much worse lately, but I'm not going to tell anyone that now am I. Who would I tell anyway? I got out of bed and did my makeup, when suddenly I got the strange feeling of not being alone in my room. Shuddering I strolled from my room in a few quick movements.

"Tuck your shirt in!" I shouted at some chavs as they walked past me.

"Oi! Rea put her down" Andrea was about the chuck a small first year at Taylor... Tara I think, I can't see from here.

I sat down and sighed lightly, within a minute Polly joined me.

"Flash is here" she said

"How lovely for you." I grumbled back. "he wants a word doesn't he?" I added.

"Yep" Polly giggled as I got up.

"Andrea. I sai… ANDREA PUT HER DOWN" Andrea dropped the first year as the dorm want silent. I walked out down towards the basement. As I did I could hear the dorm start up again.

* * *

Flashes POV

I sat rubbing a small disappearing scratch on my neck when she entered the room, so beautiful, so wonderful.

"Kell" I greeted her.

"Flash" she look at me the way she looked at everyone. With a trace of disgust, and an air of superiority.

"Look the urm…. Miss F ain't paying me for 'elping last week... you know when that chavy one fell down the stairs and... Kinda broke the stair and I fix it and stuff…. You know wha'? Kelly just go 'n' get her I'll tell her myself"

I sat back and rocked in my chair. I wasn't going to try to ask her out this week. I looked up to find her smiling.

"Alright flash" Kelly walked away. I looked after her.I could see her count down on her fingers from 5 to 1. She stopped on 1 and waited.

"Can I 'elp you kell" I watched her back. She just turned and stared.

"You not going to try this week flash" she smirked. I chuckled softly.

"Not unless your gonna say yes so…" I muttered looking down at the papers in front of me. Suddenly the maths was very interesting.

"I'll go get Mrs Fritton" I sat and just listened to her heels against the wooden floor till they disappeared.

"Tar" I muttered under my breath as Tania and Tara stepped in front of me with the vodka.

"god girl what 'appened to 'ya 'ead" I could feel my eyes widen with shock as I took in her appearance. Tara looked down and told me exactly what Andrea did.

* * *

Kelly's POV

I watched him for ten minutes before getting my head teacher. The way he moves is so unreal, so inhuman yet beautiful. I was walking down the hallway to Miss Fritton's room when that feeling came back. The "I'm not alone" one. I turned around as fast as I could and saw movement. Just movement. Ignoring it I continued but that movement. Oh well.

"Mias, Flash wants to see you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kelly's pov**

I was sitting listening to my I-pod when I saw movement outside.

"I told the first years to get in is 12 'o' clock" I whisper to myself. I turn the I-pod off and go outside to find the girls.

Its freezing I should have put on better shoes and a jacket would be nice.

I'm wearing my pencil skirt and heels which right now was not fun on the wet mud.

I stop in my tracks when I see a man standing staring at me. He moves towards me, slowly.

"Where's the dragon?" he had a voice that was both musical and terrifying. But, a dragon… what?

"I'm sorry a what?" I ask "and what are you doing here? This is a girl's school and it's nearly midnight!"

"Don't play stupid I know that animal is here and I'm here under my own business" He is standing right in front of me now. He has yellow eyes and orange brown hair, he reminds me of a tiger, standing straight and proud.

"Look. I'm sorry, I don't know what game you're playing or if you've just lost the plot but there is no such thing as a dragon not around here anyway" I smile and start to walk around him but I stop seeing something utterly bewildering.

Orange and black fur began to burst from his skin, his arms and legs shortened and his spine shifted as he went onto all fours. Cat ears emerged from his head and a tail appeared on his backside.

"Shit I'm screwed" I think as he turns to face me properly, baring his teeth.

"KELLY!" I turn to see flash running toward me.

"NO FLASH DON'T BE…"but I don't finish. I can't. I am completely speechless. Flash... my Flash had just changed into a snow leopard.

My mouth falls open at the sight of him. He's in front of me now. His white fur is glistening in the moonlight, but somehow I can still tell it's him. I hear a low growl escape his chest. The two cats face each other. As the tiger jumps forward flash moves. I jump out of the way and straight into the mud, right now how I look is the last thing on my mind. Flash could get hurt, or even killed. That's all I can think about.

My eyes are still on the blur of fur and claws in front of me. Both animals are growling and snarling. Within minutes the fight begins to slow, and I can see why. The tiger is weakening, Flash is winning. Finally the snow leopard pounces gracefully towards the tiger. Its teeth hit target and with a sickening crunch the beast's neck breaks.

The tiger lets out a last growl as it falls to the ground no longer moving. The snow leopard licking his lips clean of blood, then he changed. Flash stood like nothing had happened, looking normal apart from his hair which now looked more unruly then ever.

"Hi kel" he looked down awkwardly then turned to see the tiger which was slowly turning back into a human form.

"I...What... "I struggled to speak. "What the hell just happened?" I finally managed "How long have you been able to fucking shape shift?!?!"

"Urm… my whole life?" Flash looked at me and smiled. The smile didn't reach his eyes though.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm not allowed. Its law" flashes smile was gone he was looking at his feet.

"I don't mind it's just… fuck you can turn into a leopard" I look at him and laugh and at that moment everything goes black.

* * *

**Flashes pov**

Shit shit shit Kelly saw me shape shift, but it's ok. She doesn't know everything; nothing about the night world, or me. I mean, no one has to know that she knows, so no one has to kill her, right? I carry her to her bed and lay her down. She looks so peaceful, beautiful. Right now I have a chance to kiss her. Just one little harmless kiss. Just on the cheek. No, she might wake up. But I just carried her up the stairs and she didn't wake up. She'll kill me if I found out. But look she's asleep... just a little one. I lean down and kiss her forehead. As I straighten I watch her looking childish. Covered in mud she looks like a first year again. I chuckle and turn to walk out when I hear her say my name. Oh god she's woken up hasn't she. I turn to find Kelly's eyes opening and I was stuck with running out of the room or staying and talking to Kelly, no doubt, about what she saw.

"Flash is that you?" I panic before answering.

"yer' kel its flash" she looks up at me and smiles. She smiled properly. A real, true smile that reached all the way to her eyes, warming them so they became like melted chocolate. I look down at her as she tried to sit up but she collapsed under her weight.

"Careful baby" I say as I pull her into a sitting pension.

"DON'T call me baby" Kelly grabbed my sleeve and half fell of the bed.

"Ok ok just kell be careful ok" I grabbed Kelly and sat her back on her bed. Kelly looked at me with fear and some other nameless emotion blazing in her eyes. Her mouth dropped and closed again. Kelly lost for words… never.

"Are you ok kel" Kelly gave a hysterical laugh which shocked me. Goddess has Kelly lost it?

"Do you think I'm ok? I just watched you change into a leopard and..." I stop her

"No kel it's a snow leopard… there's a small difference" Kelly looked at me mouth open half in a hysterical hyperventilation. This was… goddess shes scared of me. And no wonder! she saw me turn into a fucking snow leopard! I look away. I can't stand to see her like this. She's Kelly Jones nothing scares her. Apart for people who can change form apparently! But that's not normal so… its fine? Oh who am I kidding.

"Look kel I have to go ok" Kelly shook her head frantically.

"No! I need answers!" I look down at her face and gave a half hearted smile.

"Kel you need a bath or something you're coved in mud" Kelly stood up and I came over to support her but she pushed me away. That's my Kelly Jones. She turned to look at me.

"Please be here when I get back" Kelly looked different from her normal self. She almost looked childish but she sounded like the Kelly I know and love.

"Ok kell I promise" I don't know what I was doing, I am illegal anyway but… am I going to be doing something illegal. Did it matter if I told her about the night world now? I looked at the floor as Kelly left the room. I sat on her bed and listened to the silence.

Kell returned in about 20 minutes dressed in her pinafore, long socks and heels. Her hair was perfect and so was her makeup as usual. She looked at me and sighed.

"Now flash you're going to tell me everything"


End file.
